


When the Right Mood Strikes

by CupcakeGirlA



Series: AER Series [3]
Category: Olympics RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF, Swimming RPF
Genre: 2012 Summer Olympics, M/M, Olympic Trials, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:11:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakeGirlA/pseuds/CupcakeGirlA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ricky has amazing news, Eric is in a very rare mood, and Aaron is, as always, late to the party. Set during Summer 2012 during Olympic Trials.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Right Mood Strikes

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this one SINCE Olympic Trials. That's a year and a half people. Glad it's finally finished.

When Ricky gets the news, via twitter of all places, he doesn’t know what to think. For the first ten minutes, he paces up and down the hotel room, trying to call his mom, his brother, his sister, his dad, his coaches, Eric, Aaron, anyone! But no one answers. He keeps trying, heading downstairs to the hotel pool where he knows half the team is probably hanging out. He finds Conor (Dwyer not Jaeger) and Ryan (Lochte, not Reynolds… HA! Ryan wishes he was that hot!) sitting on the edge of the pool, laughing, and enjoying some sun. 

“Hey, guys!” he calls. Ryan smiles at him from behind his sunglasses. 

“Mr. Berens,” he greets. “What brought you down from the love nest?” he asks. Ricky rolls his eyes. The team knows about him and Aaron and Eric now. They’d found out earlier that week, when Dave Walters had walked in on something he claims had scarred him for life, and had then blabbed about it to everyone. The good-natured ribbing hadn’t let up since. 

“I’m looking for Aaron and Eric. Have you seen either one of them?” Ricky asks, hands on his hips. He’s bouncing in place, flip-flops smacking against his heels each time he raises up on his toes. Ryan gives him that big slow grin again. Ricky likes Ryan in general, but sometimes his teasing everything-makes-for-a-good-time attitude makes Ricky really want to smack him. 

“Why? Did your beau’s run off without you again?” he asks. Ricky sighs, trying to frown but the happiness is practically bursting out of him and he ends up grinning instead. Which is luckily when Eric shows up, emerging from the locker room, and presumably the hotel sauna, dripping sweat, and flushed a little pink from the heat. Ricky is momentarily distracted by the glint of sunlight on Eric’s tan skin. 

“I’m right here, what’s up?” he asks, extra towel wrapped around his shoulders. 

“Mike dropped the 200 Free. That bumps me up to the second spot. I get to swim it in London!” Ricky blurts. And the shout of shocked joy from Eric is followed by hoots from Ryan and Conor respectively. Eric has his arms around Ricky a second later, tugging him into his body and squeezing tight. Ricky squeezes him back, but reluctantly lets him go when his phone rings. Ricky digs through his cargo shorts pockets to find it and then brings it to his ear. It’s the official call from USA Swimming, letting him know of the roster change. Ricky thanks them eagerly and ends the call turning back to his teammates. Ryan grins at him, slinging an arm around his shoulder. 

“You and me, Rick, us against the world!” he announces, letting Ricky go with a pat on the back. Ricky rolled his eyes, and looks toward Eric. 

“Have you seen Aaron?” he asks. Eric shakes his head. 

“Not for a while. But I think he said something about going back to the arena to do some sort of commentary for the wrap up airing on NBC tonight. He’s probably still there.” Ricky makes a face and Eric laughs. “He’ll be back soon. Come on,” he tugs on the sleeve of Ricky’s t-shirt and heads toward the door. “Let’s go wait for him up in the room,” he says. Ricky follows along behind him, ignoring the hoots of laughter echoing from behind them as they go. Eric just shakes his head. 

“Lochte seriously needs to learn when it is and when it isn’t appropriate to run his mouth. If I was a lesser man I totally would have called him on that shit!” Eric says quietly, leaning close to Ricky to speak. Ricky gives him a strange look and Eric snickers. “You don’t know? It’s an open secret, Ricky. You honestly need to pay more attention.” Ricky just stares at him, clearly confused. Eric grins widely, “Him and Mike. They’ve had an on-again/off-again thing for like 3 years! And both of them date women on the side. He has no business teasing us about anything!” 

As soon as they’re alone in the elevator heading back upstairs to their room Ricky puts aside all ponderings of Ryan and Michael being an item. Instead he backs Eric into the corner and up against the right wall, hands on his hips, and his nose pressed to the side of Eric’s sweaty neck. Eric lets out a breathy little moan, and fists both hands in the back of Ricky’s t-shirt. 

“We need to wait. Two more minutes,” Eric pleads. Ricky groans but backs reluctantly away, his face slightly flushed, and his eyes dark with want. Eric gives him a naughty smile, and uses the towel draped over his shoulders to scrub futilely at his sweaty hair. Ricky presses his back to the opposite wall and watches him, fingers gripping the hand rail behind his hips, so tightly his knuckles turn white. 

“Aaron better be back soon,” Ricky says quietly. Eric raises an eyebrow and Ricky replies with a slow lazy smile. “I’m so in the mood to be fucked, I can’t even properly articulate it,” he says. “I’m sure you’re familiar with the feeling,” he teases. Eric’s laughter fills the elevator. 

Ricky’s first out the door and into the hallway. He digs through his pockets for the room key, trying to ignore Eric’s close proximity. He’s half hoping when he gets the door open to find Aaron there waiting for them. Instead he finds the room disappointingly empty. His groan of frustration makes Eric laugh. Ricky just turns away, tugging the buckle of his belt open, and kicking off his flip-flops. Eric watches him with amusement as he tugs his shirt off in a well practice move, and then moves to unbutton and unzip his shorts. He waits until Ricky flops naked and already half-hard into the center of the king size bed. Only then does he make his move. 

Every once in a while, and it really is quite rare, Eric gets into a certain mood. And today is definitely one of those days. To be honest he’s been feeling it since the beginning of Trials. At first he’d thought it was the celibacy that taper enforced, or the stress of the competition. So much was resting on this one week. It was a lot of pressure. It fucks with your head and your body. But when Ricky had finally officially finished the day before and the three of them had come back together… he’d been surprised to find that his itch hadn’t been scratched. Last night had been exceedingly hot. The three of them, having missed each other for three solid weeks, were all a little desperate for it. The first round had been over practically before it began, and the three had spent most of the night in bed, working out their sexual frustration. It was the main reason Eric had spent the morning in the hotel steam room. He’s sore in all sorts of strange places today. Yet this particular want, hadn’t been filled. And Eric well... he might be a bottom, but he isn’t a submissive. He gets what he wants. He doesn’t have qualms about asking for what he needs. And he takes control as much and as often as he ever gives it away. So even after the reunion last night, Eric is still feeling out of sorts. And now that he’s finally named what it is he’s been feeling, he’s decided he’s going to do something about it. 

It’s easy to drop the towel off his shoulders, kick off his sandals, and step out of his board shorts. Ricky doesn’t suspect a thing. Not even when Eric climbs into the big bed after him, and straddles his waist. He grins up at Eric, one arm folded behind his head, the other reaching out to touch. He presses his broad palm flat to the center of Eric’s chest, feeling the rise and fall of Eric’s expanding ribs, and the steady beat of his heart. He drags the hand down smooth shaved skin and around to grip Eric’s hip. 

“Hey,” he says. Eric bends forward, bracing one hand against the mattress as he presses his mouth to Ricky’s. 

“Hey,” he replies, breaking the kiss and sitting back up again. He stretches to the side to scoop up his cell phone from where he’d left it earlier that morning. He resettles against Ricky’s growing erection and smiles down at him, attention turning immediately back to his phone. He finds Aaron’s number, and hits send. Pressing the phone to his ear he waits, reaching out with his free hand to trace the muscle definition of Ricky’s chest and abdomen. When Aaron answers he sounds out of breath and rushed. 

“Hey! Sorry! Sorry! I just got out of the meeting. I had my phone turned off. What’s up?” Eric hears the slamming of a door. Then Aaron talking to someone else, cab driver he figures. “The Marriott on 4th Ave. Thanks!”

“Hey Aar, Ricky got some news that he can’t wait to tell you.”

“Oh, really?” Aaron asks. Eric smiles down at Ricky. 

“Yes, and you better hurry because we’re starting the party without you,” Eric says. Ricky, right on cue lets out a loud moan so fakely overdramatic it makes Aaron laugh from the other end of the connection. 

“I’m about 10 minutes away. Can you wait that long?” Aaron asks. Eric stares down at Ricky, considering. 

“I’m not sure. I’m kind of…” he trails off and Ricky’s brow furrows. He sits up under Eric, reaching out with long long arms to pull him close. 

“What’s wrong?” Ricky asks. 

“Eric?” Aaron says worriedly. Eric offers Ricky a smile. Only it’s not sheepish or guilty or sad or anything Ricky is expecting it to possibly be. It’s naughty. And he flops back in surprise when Eric presses a hand to the middle of his chest and pushes. Eric hits speaker on the phone and drops it beside them on the bed. He braces himself with one hand against the mattress and moves backward, using his thigh to push apart Ricky’s knees. He settles between them, using his free hand to rearrange Ricky’s limbs. “Eric?” Aaron asks, voice tiny but worried. 

“How far away are you?” Eric asks, stretching for the drawer of the nightstand. Ricky watches him, half confused, half amused, as he retrieves the lube. Eric pops open the tube of lube and starts to slick up his fingers. Ricky’s smile grows as he watches. 

“5 minutes I think. You’re being weird. What is going on?” Aaron asks. 

“Remember that time after 2009 Long Course Worlds?” Eric says. He reaches down and presses two fingers inside of Ricky. Ricky gasps, and arches against them, pulling his knees up and out of the way, to give Eric more room to maneuver. Eric listens intently as Aaron lets out a choked gasp, a sound that Ricky echoes a second later when Eric’s finger pumps his prostate. 

“You’re talking about Rome. After we took gold in the medley relay,” Aaron says, and even though he phrases it like a question, Eric knows it isn’t. 

“Yes. The last day of competition. When we kicked ass,” Eric pauses, taking in the red flush spreading across Ricky’s face, and the sheen of sweat developing on his forehead and along the length of his throat. He twists his fingers deep, and Ricky bucks against him, his erection arching high and hard against his own abdomen. He cries out in surprise, the muscles in his thighs tightening with need. Eric pumps his fingers just how Ricky likes it, and leans over him to smile down into his face. Ricky blinks his eyes open at the movement to look at him. His gaze is hazy, filled with pleasure and need. It doubles when Eric closes a hand around his erection. He’s already on the brink. 

“Eric,” Ricky whispers, voice breathy, pleading. Eric ignores him, instead talking to Aaron. 

“We kicked ass, and then I had your ass,” he growls, and he feels, FEELS, Ricky’s whole body respond to the words, or maybe to the tone. Ricky clenches down hard on Eric’s fingers, and he comes, back bowing as he does. Eric smiles down at him, keeping his fingers moving gently in his entrance and around his dick as the pleasure slams through his body. He’s beautiful to watch. 

It’s only after Ricky stops moaning that Eric can focus on the phone still resting beside them. He can hear Aaron’s fast hitching breaths echoing through the phone line. “You better get here soon, Aar. Because I don’t think this is something you want to miss.” 

“Eric, if you love me at all you will not touch him again until I get there. You can wait 3 more minutes!” Aaron pleads. Eric grins down at Ricky, reaching forward to slide his fingers through the mess splashed across Ricky’s abs. The muscles there are quivering with aftershocks, Ricky’s chest rising and falling rapidly as he fights to regain his breath. He’s staring up at Eric with wide, surprised eyes, his mouth dropped open to pant. 

“No promises, but I’ll do my best,” Eric replies. “Just hurry.” He pushes the phone a little further away, not even bothering to hang it up, and turns his attention back to Ricky. Ricky rolls his hips, squeezing his ass down on Eric’s fingers, already ramping up for a second go. 

“You gonna fuck me?” Ricky asks. Eric grins. 

“Thinking about it,” he replies, letting the fingers of his other hand trail down Ricky’s abdomen to run softly down the length of his dick. It twitches and Ricky moans. Within seconds it’s starting to fill for a second time. “You want me too?” he asks, leaning close again. His flexes his wrist, driving the fingers he still has pressed inside Ricky an inch or two deeper. Ricky moans, squirming his hips. 

“Yes! Definitely, yes,” Ricky says, and he lets go of the sheets he’d fisted moments earlier to reach for Eric. “Come here,” he beckons, tugging at Eric’s shoulders. It takes some maneuvering to press close to Ricky, chests and lips and hips together, without having to pull his fingers free. Ricky kisses him with an open mouth, and wet tongue. Eric groans, his dick aching. He thrusts his hips against Ricky’s in a rolling push that has Ricky’s arms scrambling around him, hips pressing up into his. “Fuck!” he growls. “Eric! Please, Eric!” Ricky moans, hands clutching at Eric’s back. Eric nods, he tugs his fingers free of Ricky’s ass, earning a groan of dissent. 

“I can’t fuck you and finger you at the same time, Ricky,” he teases. With his hand freed he pushes himself up and away, moving back to kneel between Ricky’s spread thighs. “I’m going to enjoy this.” 

“Why now?” Ricky asks, staring down the bed at him. Eric pauses in tugging Ricky further down the bed by his hips. He scratches his nails lightly down the length of Ricky’s recently shaved thighs and looks up at him. 

“I love to be fucked. You know this. Aaron knows this. But every once in a while,” he pauses to smile, his face turning red with embarrassment, “I get the urge to be on the other side of things. The last time was before you.” Ricky nods in understanding. 

“Where is Aaron?” he asks, closing his eyes, and letting out a little whine. He shifts his hips further into Eric’s lap, pushing closer. “If he doesn’t get here soon I’m going to beg you to fuck me, Aaron or no Aaron!” Ricky says, reaching up over his head to grip the headboard. 

Luckily the door opens right then, and Aaron slips quickly inside, bolting the door shut behind him. He pauses halfway to the bed, eyes scanning, taking in every inch of the display before him. He reaches up to unbutton his shirt, a smile spreading quickly across his flushed face. 

“I knew you loved me enough to wait!” he says, stripping off the shirt, and kicking away his shoes. He’s unbuttoning his jeans as he steps up to the bed. Eric rolls his eyes, hands springing back into motion. He lubes up his fingers again, pressing three inside of Ricky who groans at the invasion. 

“I’m stretched enough,” Ricky says, eyeing Eric through half-lidded eyes. Eric raises an eyebrow. He rocks his hips up into Ricky’s ass, his erection hard and leaking where it presses against Ricky. 

“I’m bigger than Aaron,” he warns. Ricky’s eyes widen in understanding and he smiles slowly with anticipation. 

“That’ll be part of it. I want to feel you,” he moans. Aaron laughs. 

“Believe me, you’ll be grateful for the extra prep. I know from experience,” he says. Eric laughs and blushes at the same time. He turns to watch Aaron climb onto the bed beside them. Aaron leans over to press his mouth to Ricky’s, lips and teeth and tongue all coming out to play with Ricky’s. Eric almost pants for air, chest feeling tight with the sympathetic need for oxygen. He watches Ricky arch away, breaking the kiss and sucking in deep rasping gasps between moans, his hands clutching at the headboard and Aaron respectively. Aaron grins down at him, face starting to flush. He turns to look at Eric, his smile morphing into a smirk of near glee. 

“The itch huh? When did this start?” he asks, even as he pushes up on to his knees, and moves to crouch behind Eric, pressing himself to the other man’s broad back. Eric laughs, sinking back into Aaron’s body and letting himself relax there against him. 

“Mmmm,” he hums thinking it through. He twists his fingers and listens to Ricky’s voice as he shouts, his thighs squeezing against the outside of Eric’s knees. Eric tilts his head back to rest on Aaron’s shoulder. “Beginning of last week,” he says, flexing his wrist and hearing Ricky moan. His hips stutter forward in reaction and Aaron’s huff of amusement against the back of his neck has Eric’s body bowing forward in want. 

“That long?” Aaron asks. He reaches for the lube, and seconds later he’s reaching down, following the length of Eric’s arm to slide his fingers into Ricky’s ass alongside Eric’s. Ricky keens, eyes shut, his face sweaty and red with exertion. 

“Please!?” he pleads, hands gripping at the headboard, and body twisting. “We can catch up on chit-chat later,” he whines. 

“Are you sure?” Eric teases. “You haven’t told Aaron your news yet.” Ricky shakes his head. 

“It can wait. Fuck! Please, Eric!” He braces his feet on the mattress pushing up with his hips and letting out a greedy broken sound that has Eric surging closer in reaction. He cups Ricky’s face with his dry hand, leaning over him and sliding his whole body that much closer. 

“Jesus, Ricky, calm down,” he whispers, the playfulness sliding away in an instant. Ricky pants, open mouthed, face and body flushed red. He looks up at Eric with wide eyes, hands abandoning their spots on the headboard to grip at Eric’s back. 

“I’ve always wanted you, Eric. I never thought I’d get to have you. I thought you didn’t like it.” Ricky sounds wrecked, desperate. He rocks his hips up into Eric’s, and sucks his own bottom lip into his mouth, biting harshly. “Just. Please!” He wraps one long arm around Eric’s lower back and tugs. 

“Okay, okay,” Aaron says, pulling away, and moving around Eric to sit beside Ricky. “Come on, no use making the poor guy wait any longer than you already have.” Eric shoots the older man a glare that makes him sputter. “Sorry! Let’s just move on,” Aaron tugs at Ricky’s wrist. “Come on. He can’t fuck you if he’s pressed all up against you. You know you want it deep and hard. Loosen your grip, Ricky.” Ricky lets Eric go reluctantly. 

Between Aaron and Eric they get Ricky positioned how they want him. Aaron sits against the headboard, with Ricky sprawled out between his spread thighs, and reclining back across his chest. For a second Aaron goes still and just watches Ricky and Eric interact. Aaron would be hard pressed to name a more beautiful sight than this. Ricky’s needy and breathless and Eric’s not even inside him yet. His chest is flushed red and there’s sweat gathering in the dips of his collar bones and at the back of his neck. Eric’s already sweaty, body over heated and perspiring before they had even begun, after sitting in the hotel sauna for so long. They’re both in the best shape of their lives, both world class Olympic level athletes with the bodies to match. They’re both health conscious men in their 20s who spend all day everyday honing their bodies into perfectly conditioned swimming machines, eating right and working out under the careful eye of their coaches and trainers. But they’re also beautiful. Watching them together, it’s not something Aaron thinks he could ever describe adequately. Ricky’s all bronze skin and white teeth, a smile so wide it physically hurts to see it sometimes. He’s young, fresh faced, and goofy. A perfect counterpart to Eric. Eric, who had survived so much and come out of it stronger, faster, better than even before. Physically he’s paler, smaller, his waist narrower, but his shoulders broader. Despite the differences in size and shape, they manage to fit together perfectly. Ricky’s body sandwiched between Aaron’s and Eric’s like it belongs there, and Aaron knows that it does. 

The three of them work in ways he hadn’t ever imagined they would. There is a balance and harmony between them that hadn’t been there when it was still just Eric and Aaron, and Aaron suspects would be missing in any possible variation of their three way relationship that didn’t include all three of them. They are better together. Complete. Which is why he’s so glad to get to be here for this. 

Ricky relaxes back against him, letting Aaron support his weight, but his eyes are glued on Eric, on Eric’s erection. 

Eric coaxes Ricky into pulling his legs up, gets Aaron to grip his knees and pull them up and out so he has plenty of room. One of Ricky’s hands reaches down to wrap around Ricky’s knee. The other reaches out for Eric and tugs him in closer. Pulling him down flush to lay against Ricky’s front. Eric bends closer, supporting himself with one hand planted against the mattress to kiss first Ricky and then, briefly, to kiss Aaron. 

Aaron licks into Eric’s mouth, feeling Ricky squirming between them. They break apart with a grin, and Eric smirks a little. 

“Hold him still?” he asks. Aaron nods. 

“Oh definitely,” he replies. Eric pulls back and looks down at Ricky again. 

“You’ll tell me if it’s too much?” he asks, reaching for the lube. Ricky nods, hips rising and falling on the bed like he just couldn’t stay still. 

“Yes. Yes. Please!” Ricky asks, which is clearly all the convincing that Eric needs. 

The first push is slow and steady, and it makes Ricky moan and groan like he’s simultaneously being cleaved in two and had every dream he’s ever wished come true all at once. Aaron can do nothing but relax back into the pillows and grip Ricky tight as the two of them start to move together above him. This is a new experience, for all of them really. Eric who’d never taken Ricky, Ricky who’d never been taken by Eric. And Aaron had never watched the two of them in these particular positions with anyone else but himself before. It’s tantalizing to watch them move together, to feel each jolt and surge of Eric diving deep inside of Ricky, of the shuddering sobs that are rocking through the younger man with each hard fast press of hips to hips. 

Eric thrusts hard and rhythmic, taking Ricky with so much pent up want and need that it blows Aaron away. And Ricky? He rocks up into each thrust just as beautifully as he ever does for Aaron, only his face is a mixture of want and awe, and just the slightest hint of pain. The stretch almost too much, but somehow not enough. Aaron knows that feeling. He reaches down, pulling Ricky’s knees up and out just a touch further, and thereby letting Eric slide home just a little bit deeper. Ricky cries out, hands gripping Aaron’s legs, and squeezing, back bowing up off Aaron’s chest and head falling back to rest panting on his shoulder. 

“Fuck me, Eric! Please!” Ricky begs and Eric complies, his pace increasing, sweat sliding down the long line of his back, and mouth stretching wide into a smile that they rarely see outside the bedroom. 

Ricky comes, gripping at Eric and Aaron with grabby hands, hips pushing up against Eric’s so hard Aaron worries about the possibility of bruising. He throws his head back, face sweaty and ecstatic, a red flush working down over his neck and chest. He cries out as he orgasms, legs flexing in Aaron’s grip, and breath stuttering as he comes apart at the seams. He keens, closing his eyes and pressing back with his whole body to press closer to Aaron, even as he tugs Eric in closer. Eric goes still, eyes wide and a little glassy. He presses deep one last time, and feels Ricky’s body jolt with the push, a low moan stealing its way out of Ricky’s throat. His head rolls on Aaron’s shoulder, and Aaron releases his hold on Ricky’s legs, pressing one hand flat to the center of the younger man’s chest, feeling the up and down motion of his lungs as he gasps for air, finding easily the pounding rhythm of his heart, just beginning to start to slow. His other hand rubs up Ricky’s arm to his shoulder, and around to cup the back of his head. Ricky turns into him without any coaching, lips parted and face flushed but relaxed. He kisses Aaron, breaths panting into Aaron’s mouth, a happy sigh finding its way out of him. Aaron smiles into the kiss, looking up at Eric, hovering nearby, shaking with exertion but forcing himself to stay still. 

Ricky seems to come out of it a few seconds later, body turning to goo against Aaron’s as he fully relaxes, his thighs sliding down from around Eric’s waist and going limp against the hotel mattress. 

Eric pulls back slowly, looking pained, and Aaron knows he’s almost painfully hard. Ricky makes an eager sound, finding the energy to slide to the left and out from between them. Eric helps him shift over, lifting his right leg up and out of the way to slide it free. Once there, Ricky goes pliant again, humming in happiness, and Aaron finds himself laughing at the sight of him, sweaty and come covered, and still panting for air, an expression of bliss still on his face. Ricky tugs a little at Aaron’s hand and Aaron rolls to kiss his lax lips. The kiss is open and wet and soft, and Ricky smiles into it, licking at Aaron’s mouth, sliding long arms around him and tugging. 

Aaron lets out a startled sound as he’s tugged over to lie on top of Ricky’s sweaty chest. The arms holding him tighten, and Aaron lets out a little whine as Eric presses hot and hard along the length of his back. 

Long slick fingers waste no time sliding inside him and he lets out a needy sound he knows he hasn’t made in ages. This is going to be soo good.

Later when they’re all exhausted and out of breath, and flushed red with exertion, they’ll collapse in a tangled pile in the middle of their bed. Ricky will have a glazed over expression of awe on his face, and a smile that will stay for days. So it’ll be Eric who explains that Ricky has exciting news, but Ricky who will squeeze out the story one word a time through a huge grin, and Aaron who’ll top off the nights excitement with a celebratory blowjob. 

All in all it’s been a pretty damn good Olympic Trials.

**Author's Note:**

> Started in Summer 2012, finally finished it for NaNoWriMo 2013.


End file.
